


I'll take you as you are

by Behindthecities



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, Soft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behindthecities/pseuds/Behindthecities
Summary: Even can't sleep so Isak draw's him a bath // inspired by Marlon's snapchat story yesterday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a while, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Marlon was thinking when he posted that snapchat story; I'd like to thank Zaa aka [LillithBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lillithBlack) aka who was so kind and patient with me while she edited my work, I love you Zaa <3 The fic title is inspired by As you are by the Weeknd and the song Even and Isak are listening to is Forever a day by Gem :) This is dedicated to my lovely [evenbechnet](https://evenbechnet.tumblr.com/) family who are always so lovely to me <3

It’s almost 3 AM when Isak realizes Even isn’t lying beside him. He tries to adjust his eyes to the darkness as he reaches out to where the older boy sleeps - it’s cold, so that means Even has been up for a while.

 

“Sorry for waking you,” comes a soft whisper. Even is sitting on the floor towards to the foot of the bed, leaning against the bed and looking at the window. Isak gets up and plops himself beside Even, dropping his head against his shoulder to breath him in. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Isak asks quietly, kissing Even’s cheek softly. It takes the other a long time to answer, but it comes eventually after a heavy sigh. 

 

“I can’t sleep, it’s like this sometimes, I’m sorry.” Even explains, meeting Isak’s eyes. He looks exhausted and it makes Isak’s heart ache a bit. The older boy quickly looks away, jaws clenching. “I hate being so fucked up,” Even spits out, his voice quivering at the end.  He’s trying so hard, so hard for everything to be normal, but all the effort seems futile. 

 

“It’s okay, I get it,” Isak tries but knows that there’s still so much he doesn’t understand - still so much that’s left uncertain, unexplored. 

 

“Look at me,” he says as he reaches up and runs his fingers through Even’s hair. It’s flat and a bit messy, not it’s usual coiffed self - almost lackluster - worn out, like Even himself. 

 

After a minute, he faces Isak, there’s a quiet moment - it’s just them. The younger boy can’t help but hold in a gasp because Even is so beautiful - as though he carries the whole ocean with him in those eyes. 

 

“You’re not fucked up,” Isak starts, putting as much weight as he can into the words. He wants Even to believe in them. When Even looks at him, and Isak feels that he wants to believe him too. 

 

“Let’s try something, yeah?” Isak suggests as he gets up, offering a hand to the other boy. 

 

“Wait here for a bit,” he says, reaching up to kiss Even chastely. The younger boy grabs his phone and headphones as goes out the door and into the bathroom. He draws the shower curtain to the side, and turns on the faucet. He adjusts the temperature so it’s not too hot and puts in the drain stopper to fill the tub in. Rummaging through the cabinet to find Noora’s candles and Eskild’s lavender bubble bath that he bought a couple of days go. 

 

By the time he’s lit the candles and put some towels aside for later, the bath is close to being full. So he quickly pours too much of the bubble bath and swishes around the water with his hands so bubbles start forming. Isak places the one candle on top of the sink, the other on the toilet seat and exhales deeply. 

 

He heads back into his room, “Hey, let’s take a bath, maybe it’ll help a bit?”

 

Isak is nervous because all he wants to do is help Even relax enough to get him to sleep. The older boy huffs out a small laugh and pulls out a smile - with that Isak’s heart melts and he can’t help but return a smile back. 

 

They both make their way to the bathroom and start shedding their clothes into small piles on the ground. Isak is the first one to get undressed so he seats himself in the bath and looks up at Even to follow suit. 

 

“It might a bit uncomfortable because the bath is too small for the both of us,” Isak sighs, letting out a nervous laugh. 

 

“It’s okay,” Even reassures, getting in and sitting in the opposite side. He folds his legs in front of him and resting his head against his knees. “It’s nice,” he whispers after a minute, offering another small smile to Isak. 

 

“Sit between my legs,” the younger boy insists, “I’ll give you a massage, maybe it’ll help you relax.” Isak reaches out for his phone and inserts in the headphones as Even makes his way towards him. 

 

It’s an awkward fit, but the older boy slides down so his head rests against Isak’s collarbone. He let’s out a sigh, like he was holding it in for a while so Isak kisses the side of his neck gently, and then the side of his head, and then the space behind his ears.

 

“Put this on,” Isak offers Even one of his ear phones while he puts on the other. “Noora was listening to it the other day and I thought it was nice,” the younger boy murmurs, placing his phone on the floor. 

 

“Close your eyes and just relax baby,” Isak whispers, slowly pressing his fingers into Even's shoulder muscles, circling and massaging out the tension. 

 

The song starts, slow guitar strums -  _ fluorescent tides, you’re mine tonight _ . Isak kisses the back of Even’s neck, and presses in the heel of his hand gently. He feels the older boy laughing quietly.

 

“What?” Isak asks. 

 

“You’re so romantic,” Even retorts, and the younger boy can feel the smirk in his voice. 

 

“Whatever,” Isak rolls his eyes and tries so hard not to smile. “Shut up and relax,” he tries, but the fond oozes out of his voice and there’s no going back, he realizes.  _ Yes my dear I’m falling, I’m falling, falling for you.  _ Isak is just so in love with this boy, it overwhelms him because sometimes he swears he feels like he can take on the universe with Even beside him. And sometimes, like now, it’s not passion and fire, but a gentle wave - strong but soft. 

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you Isak, I know this is a lot for you to take in,” Even says after a while, his voice distant and cold again. Isak stills for a moment, not sure what he wants to respond, because he doesn’t want to lose this moment, this closeness, this warmth. So he stops massaging Even’s back and urges him to turn around. 

 

Isak looks at the other boy - bores his eyes into the shocking blue that remind him of clear skies and gemstones. “We’re gonna take it minute by minute, remember?” Isak says, taking in a few breaths to steady his voice.

 

“I want all of this, I want all of you because but I want to do this,” he raises his voice, tilting his face up in determination. “I want to do this with you because-” and he doesn’t get to finish because a pair of lips meet his own and the pressure is solid, like Even is giving it his all. 

 

They don’t say much afterwards as the water turns cold. They drain out the bath and take a quick shower, taking turns washing each other’s hair. Isak and Even quietly put their clothes back on and tiptoeing back into the bedroom. 

 

The sun has started to come up, the room slowly fills up with light. Everyone else in the flat is asleep so it’s completely quiet and all they hear is each other’s breaths. Even’s hair is still wet so Isak asks him to sit down on the bed while he grabs a towel and starts rubbing it into his hair gently. Even circles his arms around Isak’s waist. He blows a raspberry on his stomach which makes Isak laugh and squirm out of his embrace.

 

They get inside the covers again and Even rests his head against Isak’s chest while the younger one places a kiss on his forehead. “Try to sleep baby,” he whispers out, running his fingers against Even’s hair. 

 

And after a couple of minutes, Even’s breath evens out, and he becomes heavier against Isak. The younger boy looks down at this gorgeous boy who smiles brighter than the sun, who makes him feel warm and loved and thinks,  _ there’s no place I’d rather be than with you right here.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
